Kula Diamond vs Renamon
Kula Diamond vs Renamon is Peep4Life's one hundred and sixty-ninth DBX! Description Season 12 Episode 4! King of Fighters vs Digimon! Diamond Storm meets Diamond Breath! Which of these two diamonds are roughest around the edges? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight The word of a deadly killer had caught Renamon's attention. The Digimon hated the idea of this assassin being used against someone she cared about, so had taken to tracking the arrival of the danger so she could deal with it. When she saw the danger, she was actually very surprised. "You mean that teenage girl is the dangerous assassin? Okay then, let's get to stopping her." she hopped down the roof top and landed next to Kula. The Anti K turned around and faced the fox. "What are you?" she asked, curious to see a fox stood on two feet. "Renamon." The Digimon explained. "I know this is weird to ask, but would you be offended if I petted you?" Renamon raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" Kula pleaded. "Pleeease? I promise to be gentle." She reached out, and Renamon scratched her on the arm. "Ow! What was that for?" Kula complained, clutching her wound. "That's rude and belittling. Stop it." Kula's face grew red with anger as she hit Renamon back with a slap. "I'll teach you a lesson for that!" she snapped, activating her cryokinesis. Her hair changed to her more known blue colour and then the two squared up to each other. 'Here we go! ' Straight on the offensive, Kula tried to kick Renamon with her skates. Renamon caught the leg with one arm and then brought down a Palm Strike with the other. Kula yelled out and clutched her leg, making her vulnerable to several Spin Kicks. Kula summoned an Icy Shield and protected herself before going on the offensive with a kick, hurling shards of ice with it to stun the Digimon. The fox leapt up and over Kula, but the Anti K kept the pressure on with several Snowflake Projectiles which bombarded Renamon. Kula then skated towards Renamon, sliding beneath the fox and kicking her into the air. Renamon went along with it, putting all her weight into a kick that landed on Kula's knee. Again, Kula was clutching at her leg, which was obviously a target at this point in the match. She froze over it, covering it in a shield of ice to some capacity before reengaging the Digimon. Renamon hit several Swift Strikes as Kula blocked with her arms. Kula lifted her healthy leg in the air, firing ice projectiles onto Renamon but the fox was able to cope. "Diamond Storm..." she announced, summoning the attack around her. Kula tried to counter with her Ice Shield but Renamon's attack was too fast and Kula was forced to fight the storm off with her kicks. Renamon made the task harder for Kula, rushing up to her and planting a Power Paw right in the chest of Kula. She hit against a nearby car hard, clutching at her wound. "Just when I thought I couldn't like you less..." Kula grumbled. "What are you talking about?" Renamon demanded. "FIRE! I ''hate ''fire. I mean, yeah it's alright when K uses it but you're not him!" she then summoned a row of icy spikes that lead straight to Renamon. The fox leapt into the air and dodged but was brought crashing down when Kula summoned a Snowman on top of her. Kula tried to keep up the pressure with several kicks but Renamon was back to her feet quickly and firing another Diamond Storm. This time, Kula got her Ice Shield up in time and blocked the projectiles. Renamon reacted first, going for another Power Paw to really wind Kula up. In a fit of rage, Kula summoned a Blizzard which ravaged across the area. Renamon toughed it out but the nearby buildings and cars suffered. Renamon looked around, checking out the damage. "Good job. I thought I heard wrong when I saw you, but you proved your reputation right." Kula looked across at Renamon. "What reputation?" "A merciless killer, more weapon than person." Renamon said, which sent Kula over the edge. She ''hated ''being referred to as a weapon, much less by someone like this! Kula threw herself at Renamon with a brutal kick, but the fox ducked it and let the cryokinetic hurl into a wall. Renamon then connected with several Rapid Kicks. Kula blocked where possible, and then let out a huge breath of ice which knocked Renamon down. Kula then unleashed a Crow Bite, chinning Renamon into the air and then blasting her with Snowflake projectiles. Renamon got back to her feet, meeting a kick from Kula with one of her own. She swept at Kula's legs, knocking the Anti K on her back. Renamon pounced on her, unleashing punches and claws on her grounded foe. Kula created ice beneath her and used it to slide from beneath Renamon. The fox turned around and ate another Crow Bite. Renamon desperately dug deep, and summoned another Diamond Storm but this time Kula was prepared. She froze Renamon and her attack solid, before exploding the ice and connecting with Glacier's Ridge! Renamon's attack then collapsed on top of her, dealing even more damage. She tried to get to her feet, but Kula delivered a flying dropkick, her skates cutting through Renamon's neck and decapitating the Digimon. Kula kept skating, not wanting to stick around to see what damage was done. She needed Foxy and Diana; they'd know what to do! Conclusion And the winner is: Kula Diamond! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Strength themed battles Category:Ice vs Rock themed battle Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Creature' themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:"Fire VS Ice" themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights